muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:1RichardHunt
Christmas Eve on Sesame Street Hi, Herman -- When you edited Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, you wrote: "I've decided to skip the award part because those who've read about it on other sites probably already know about it." I'm not sure what you mean about reading about it on other sites -- we don't take information off the wiki just because someone might happen to know about it from another source. Almost every edit that you make ends up getting reverted for being untrue or mixed-up. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to block you from editing the site; you've been contributing for six months, and it seems like it's not working out. -- Danny (talk) 23:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Nelson Hi -- I reverted your edit about Nelson being voiced by Jerry Nelson. There's a long discussion on that article's talk page where people were trying to figure out who performed that character; everyone thinks he sounds like someone different. To remind you -- "I've decided that it's this person" isn't a source. This is still an ongoing concern with your edits -- that you change things on the wiki based on what you've "decided" is true. Information on the wiki should come directly from an episode, or from a book, interview, record or newspaper article. I'm concerned that it's now been a couple months, and you've made over 100 edits, and you're still making edits based on your imagination. -- Danny (talk) 18:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's my problem alright. I've never had any sources for anything. They're the only way to prove what we type out is true. And I don't have anything. At this rate, if I can't fit in with the others, I might as well quit. I wish I knew how to get sources. - Richard. ::There's still other things you can do, Herman. The problem comes from guessing games on voices or fuzzy memories and assumptions. But there's plenty of other stuff you can do. ::Have a character you like whose page seems a little skimpy, but the episode, clip, or movie is readily available? Flesh it out! As Danny said, it's not all outside sources, anything in the movies, shows (if a factoid comes from a specific episode, though, please try to specify), books (ditto) is direct evidence which anybody can verify (what characters say and do, performers as identified in the ending credits, fun stuff like locations or amusing props or company names, the stuff that makes up that world and which we tend to classify as Category:Culture. ::A celebrity guest appearance not covered here, but you found a clip on YouTube, the Sesame video site, or a copy of the show you taped from TV? Add it! A lot of our song pages are still one sentence, and if you own any of the storybooks, a lot of those are worse. ::See a redlink, say to a character name or puppeteer, where you have info that you'd like to fill in? Start a page! Add a summary to a video. Add a picture (for basic stuff, you can just use "Print Screen" on your keyboard to capture from YouTube or Sesame's own video site). Basically any info you have that's lacking or just would be amusing to add, that comes directly from any Muppet/Sesame Street/''Dinosaurs''/Fraggle/etc. film, episode, video, clip, record, or product (though unless it's a running gag or trait, you'll usually need to specify exactly where it came from, i.e. "Elmo mentions his Great Uncle Lumner in Elmo's World: Galoshes" or whatever). ::There's also grammar stuff, proofreading, basic clean-up, but that's not always as fun unless you're really concerned about how pages look and read (which admins and grammarians are, but it's not the same as finding a way to get Paul Lynde on the Wiki). Basically, there's a lot to do, and most of it is fun, if you don't get caught up in playing "Guess that voice at random" or relying on something you vaguely remember when you were six, or just something you've assumed for a long time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Hi, Herman! I just wanted to agree 100% with what Andrew said, and to also mention that there are tons of merchandise that I know we don't have on here, so even stuff like adding pictures of old and new Muppet merchandise (everything from board games and computer games to videos, books, Christmas items and party goods) and writing a little description about the item will be very helpful, too. I hope this gives you some ideas! -- Ken (talk) 23:12, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Green Hippie How are you sure that's Jim? It's very hard to hear his voice. Wattamack4 00:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Alex I'm positive it was, because he was the only muppet performer not mentioned on the page and aside from he, Frank and Carroll were the only muppet performers to do voices during that season. -- Richard :Well, if it's just guessing, then I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to take it out. I suppose I could possibly drain out the other voices and see if that works though. Wattamack4 00:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Alex Lena Horne in season 6 According to editing history for season 6, you said that Lena Horne was a guest in that season, citing the alphabet song sketch as being from that season. Do you have a source that this was actually from that year? Because she's dressed the same as in her other known appearances (only in this one she wears a jacket over her shirt, but it looks the same to me). --Minor muppetz 22:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :He basicly thought EKA meant first appearance. It's still not confirmed if Episode 793 or whatever was actually the first appearance of the sketch. Wattamack4 00:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Alex : ::I also checked Hulu (which isn't always correct on this kind of information but usually seems more accurate on seasons than episode numbers) and Hulu lists the clip as being from season 5. --Minor muppetz 00:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have any sources for anything. I wish I did, we need sources for everything around here, I should be more careful. --Richard Why I hate frogs If you're wondering why, it's mainly because they're slimey, they creep me out from their looks (especially their big, bulgy eyes), and basicly, I've been scared of them ever since I was a kid (and I hated being asked to touch one...). Wattamack4 02:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex Well, do you still hate frogs now? I always thought they were cute when I was a kid and their sound they made was funny. Oh! And what about Kermit? He is a frog. You don't hate him, do you? -- Richard :Cartoon and puppet frogs I'm fine with; real life ones I'm not. And yes, I do still not like them. They're just so slimey... :S Wattamack4 20:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC)Alex You don't like slime. That's what you mean, right? I understand, it is disgusting. But, is that the only thing about frogs that bothers you? Do you also think they are ugly? -- Richard :Sort of. I just don't like wet sloppy animals to be honest. I will admit, they do look a bit strange with their big, bulgy eyes and how their necks are like a baloon. Wattamack4 00:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Alex Sources again The dates on the songs is what's been published in albums and other materials. Don't change them unless you have proof otherwise. - Oscarfan 02:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Be Careful Howdy Herman. After looking at your recent couple of contributions, it seems like your re-writing articles to match your previous edits that have already been reverted before. Now, I will give credit that you're atleast giving a reason in your comments. However, yet again, you have not given proof to the case of your edits. I only advise you to be careful, because it's these kinds of edits that got you blocked in first place. Just givin' a head's up. - Jon (talk) 01:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Talk page Herman please don't delete content on your talk page, if you continue to do it you will end up being banned again. Henrik (talk) 21:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Herman, I told you once already not to delete things from your talk page. This page is a record of the conversations that people have had with you here. It's part of your history, and the wiki's history. :You're starting to make some helpful edits, and I'm hoping that you can become a productive member of the wiki. Therefore: DO NOT DELETE MESSAGES FROM YOUR TALK PAGE. If you do it again, you will be banned instantly and forever. -- Danny (talk) 05:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I got it. I've already stopped this just yesterday. -- Herman I just want to know one more thing. Why is it wrong for a user to edit his own talk page anyway? -- Herman : You are allowed to edit, just not delete the content unless it's spam. We keep the old talk page discussions as a archive in case a discussion are useful later on. The information about you being unbanned and why are very important so everyone else on the wiki knows why the ban was lifted. Henrik (talk) 18:19, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Proud (Little Jerry) Hi Herman: I just wanted to let you know, Jerry Nelson does indeed perform Rockin' Richard (and yes, I still do think the Pumpkin Monotone is Richard, and you can PM me on why) in that song. I think Nantovision just added in "Richard Hunt" because of the fact how the original/primary performers of the Monotones were Jerry Nelson, Chris Cerf, Richard Hunt, and Jeff Moss, which to me they seemed to have been doing since their song "Sad" (I'm pretty sure that came after "Proud", but I don't know). Another thing I'd just let you know: texts on YouTube are not a source at all, as alot of them are often all assumptions, with nothing to back it up. It can be a common thing on this site sometimes, so don't worry, you're not alone (I, myself, have had that issue before, but I get the point now). Wattamack4 20:49, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Alex Unblocking I'm unblocking Herman, based on an e-mail conversation that we've had. Here's the conversation, so everything's in the open: :What do sources have to do with editing? Are they the only thing that prove what we write? Do we need them for everything? : I don't see why I would need sources. -- Herman ::Yeah, that's kind of the problem that we had when we tried to talk to you about it on the wiki. ::When we're writing as a group, it's important for us to know that the information that you're adding is true and not just something that you made up. You're new to the wiki, and we don't know you, so it's important that you establish that you're adding facts and not imagination. ::So it's not enough just to say "I know this is true" -- you need to say how you know it's true, and be able to convince the rest of us if we have questions. That's the way it is for everybody -- if someone has a question about a change, we need to be able to back it up with a reason. ::So -- yes, you need sources for everything. We all do. -- Danny :::Please unblock me. :::If you do, I'll stop what I was doing. If I edit something to do with Muppet Performers, I'll find a source to prove what I add in or replace, before I do so. -- Herman ::::I can definitely consider unblocking you. I'd like to know your first name before I do -- we'll need to talk once you're there, and I want to know what to call you. -- Danny :::::My real first name is Herman and you can call me that if you like. I'm sorry if I made some disorder happen in some pages, I'd get some sources for my edits, but I don't know where to find any. But, I'll look real hard for some if you unblock me. -- Herman So -- Herman, I'm going to unblock you and give you another chance, because I know that you're interested in contributing to the wiki. In order to stay, you need to recognize two things: *1. The information that you contribute needs to be a fact, and not just a guess. You should have a reason why you're adding the information, and you should be able to explain that reason to everyone else. *2. You need to respect the other people on the site. If they ask you a question, then you need to answer them. If they roll back a change that you made, then you need to find out why before you add it again. I'm giving you another chance, because I'm hoping that you can become a productive member of the community. Please be attentive and respectful, and make sure that you're adding facts. -- Danny (talk) 02:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Herman, I'm putting the full conversation back on your talk page. I posted it here because I wanted people to know what the conversation was that led to you being unblocked. Please don't remove things from talk pages. -- Danny (talk) 19:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Richard Hunt on Everybody's Record? Hi. I notice you keep adding Richard Hunt's name to Everybody's Record despite that he's not actually listed on the album's credits. Please stop assuming he's on the album unless you have a source. Source is a HUGE deal here. So, what you keep adding to that page can't be true unless you have actual proof that Richard was credited on the album. - Jon (talk) 01:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Echoing the above. Please stop changing performers *unless* you have a source, not just a random assumption, and if there's no source but for some reason you think it sounds like so and so, discuss it on the talk page. Consider this a warning, since citing sources, responding to others, and not reverting when someone corrects your changes (again, unless you can back up your claim) are all important traits here. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:52, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The Surprise singer Hi, I undid some of your edits. While it may seem pretty obscure, it's pretty much true. However, if you're not sure about it, try posting a message about it on the talk page first. Wattamack4 16:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Alex Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Season 10 (1978-1979) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oscarfan (Talk) 16:15, January 18, 2010